Season 4
Takes place after the events of Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. The six Winx girls, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha have graduated from Alfea College and have come back to the college to teach. But the college's headmistress, Ms. Faragonda, assigns them with a mission to find the last fairy on Earth and save her from the Wizards of the Black Circle, a.k.a. the Fairy Hunters. The fairies were told to search in Gardenia, where Bloom had spent most of her childhood. But when Bloom's parents Mike and Vanessa are tired with putting up with the girls' rowdiness (although they did not say so) the Winx girls decide to get a job, and before they had set up their shop they found boxes of soft toys that were to be burnt. Unable to bear the fact that the cute little animals were to be burnt, they enchant the toys and turn them into magical pets with wings. They then quit their old job and set up a magical-pet shop named Love & Pet. Stella spots a girl staring at one of the pets through the window just before their grand opening day, and not long after the shop had set up its online adopting service did they discover that it was the same girl who was adopting too many pets through the computer through different names. They jump into the tent that the girl owned and discovered later that the girl was the last fairy on Earth, Roxy. It took a long time for Roxy to let the fact that she was a fairy sink in, but she believed in the end when she was captured by the Wizards, earning the Winx their Believix powers. Roxy earns her magic winx a few episodes later, and when she does she becomes a much stronger fairy and is able to control her powers more easily. Then the Winx, along with Roxy, journey to the island of Tir Nan Og to free the other Earth fairies that are all imprisoned in their own realm. But, once they were freed, the fairies start to unleash their revenge on the humans because they had stopped believing in the fairies, causing them to grow weak. Faragonda told them to stop the fairies - with a bit of help, of course, from three spirits that provided them with three Gifts, two that, when used, transform the Winx into Sophix, which is nature-based and Lovix, which is winter-based and one to revive someone that has died. In episode 24, when the Winx wanted to use the third Gift on the dying Nabu, one of the Wizards snatches the Gift, which was floating down to them, and waste it on reviving a dead flower. Enraged, Aisha joined the fairies of vengeance for a short while, but came back to the Winx when she had seen sense. It's up to the girls to stop the enemies by freezing them solid. At the end of season 4, the girls go back to the Enchantix stage until Winx Club 3D is released.